Roojie's Rileystreet & Samcedes Drabbles
by writerRoojie
Summary: small drabbles that I have posted over the the past few months, would love your feedback
1. Absence Makes the Heart Grow

Samcedes one shot that came to me last night, as I was surprised by an old time crush yesterday bringing back a lot of memories. Most of her experiences are based on things that have happened to me personally, including falling off the couch. lol! Let me know what you guys think.

—-  
Mercedes sighed as her eyes drooped from exhaustion as she put the finishing touches on her AP Literature paper. Why did she decided to take so many AP courses her senior year again? She groaned as she made her way to the couch too tired to make the trek up the stairs to her room.

As she laid there her mind wandered to the place it always did right before bed, Sam Evans. She longed for those carefree days of summer that they shared. It was not fair that he had to leave her, she rolled on her side and shut her eyes tight trying to fall asleep when she saw him, perfect as ever laying next to her looking her in adoration. She gasped in surprise and opened her mouth to say something but he gentle placed a finger over her lip whispering to her, I missed you. She shuddered at the touch of him whispering back 'I miss you too Sammy' He replied back 'no you don't understand, i miss being able to spend time with the most beautiful, amazing person that i know 'his eyes full of sincerity. She reached out to him welcoming his warm embrace when she received a rude awakening falling off the couch. Her eyes popped open realizing it had only been a dream. She sighed, getting up to move from the couch to her bed. She grabbed her phone off the coffee table to take with her when she noticed she had a new text message. It was from Sam. She opened her phone cautiously and it read:

"Every time I See a Mercedes Benz I think of you, I miss you so much"

Mercedes smiled quickly texting back :

"You have no idea Blondie.."

Before heading to her room to go to bed.


	2. Sam Finds Binder

Based On Sam Finding Mercedes Green Binder featured on the Glee Project

Sam approaches his girlfriends locker to see her deep In a conversation with Kurt. He grins as he watches the besties talk, leaning against the lockers when something catches his eyes, a bright line green binder covered in Mercedes writing sitting in her open locker. Intrigued Sam grabs it admiring all the traits on it that depict his girl perfectly, he is about to put it back when he notes "my only love, Sam" written in the corner surround by hearts. He grins widely and looks up at his girlfriend who has finished up her convo with Kurt. "hey baby, what's this ?"he asks her handing her the binder with a lopsided smile. I…um. She stammers looking down blushing. "You have 3 pictures of me in your locker I just wanted something about you in mine" she whispered looking into his eyes pouting, we don't have any new pictures. Sam grins at her reaching down to peck her pouted lips, well we can't have that he said reaching for his backpack on his shoulder and grabbing a rubix cube in the side pocket. Here you go babe, something from me to put in your locker until we can get some new pictures taken. Mercedes giggles graciously taking the rubix cube and putting it in her locker along with the binder, thanks Sammy she says grabbing his hand as they walk towards glee club together.


	3. I won't give up

Chord lazily scrolled down his twitter timeline stopping at a tweet from Amber, his cheeks flushed just at the thought of her and he read that she was performing at a benefit with The Roots, Jason Mraz and Hugh Jackman. Was there anything this women could not do?

He frowned a little remembering how Amber had mentioned her love for Jason Mraz to him and her disappointment that 'I won't give up' was not used as a Samcedes song. Of course the song was given to Lea and Chord and Amber laughed their asses off in their trailers thinking about her singing the song to herself in the mirror. Chord grinned at the memory, Oh God he had it bad who was he fooling?

Lets she if Mraz had anything to say about singing with Amber he thought to himself as he went to Mraz's personal twitter page. He scrolled down in search of Amber's name and clumsily his large fingers pushed retweet on one of Jason's tweets.

Shit he thought, so much for being a ninja. Instantly he received a direct message, it was from Amber. It read, "hey boo saw you just retweeted Jason Mraz, you know I met him yesterday! Is this a coincidence or are you stalking me? ;) "

Shit, caught red handed he thought..

He typed back " Busted, just wanted to make sure that I won't give up was still our song Ambs :)"


	4. Chapstick Intervention

Sam : (Calling Mercedes) Babe, Can you bring me my chapstick (doing a Nepolean Dynamite impression)

Mercedes: Sam are you serious you know I am in class…

Sam: But babe my lips hurt real bad! Come kiss them better..

Mercedes: I can't even with you right now Sam, if I didn't know better I'd say your cheating on me with chapstick. You need to make a choice me or your chapstick…

Sam: But baby.. but my chapstick..

Mercedes: (Laughing) I'm kidding babe, would have paid to see your face right now…

Sam: ( pouting) its not funny women, I take chapstick very seriously..

Mercedes: Don't I know it, you have more chapstick in your locker then pictures of me! Your lucky I'm not the jealous type…

Sam: You know I'm only keeping my lips kissably soft for you baby, its kind of a win win situation

Mercedes: I know baby, I know ( rolls eyes) I'll bring you your chapstick after class. But I expect some type of reward

Sam: YESSSS, how bout I catch you a delicious bass ( again impersonating Nepolean Dynamite)

Mercedes: ( Laughing ) your such a dork

Sam: You love it

Mercedes: That I do…


	5. Texts During Nationals

Mercedes: Whats this I hear your fighting Puck? What are you doing babe?

Sam: He started it, we have no chance in hell in winning without you :(

Mercedes: Babe calm down, I'm sad I can't peform either but we can't have you going all hulk on everyone at least not without me there to enjoy it ;)

Sam: HULK SMASH! HAHA I miss you so much beautiful. I just got you back and not getting to see you is torture. Sue wasn't kidding about this sexual tension.

Mercedes: I miss you too but I may have a solution for you ;)

Sam: Wait what?

Mercedes: Ice bath? We can use the Jacuzzi :D

Sam: I'll be there in 5 :D

Mercedes: Bring the purple shorts, HULK ;)


	6. Samcedes Ultimatum

Hi Sam, Mercedes grins at the blonde as he reaches into his locker to grab something before turning to face her with his signature lopsided grin, Hey Cedes he says stepping back to admire her until he sees her frown.

'Sam is that my picture in your locker?' she asks eying the inside of her locker noting 2 other pictures of her.

'Of course' Sam answers, his voice low and just above a whisper 'I had to have a picture of the women I love' winking at her.

Mercedes frowns at him starting, " Sam.. you know I'm with…"

Sam cuts her off angrily 'Shane…" 'I know I am only reminded every second of every day that the women that I love is in some other guys arm' Slamming his locker shut.

Mercedes flinches jumping back at the sound, this was not the reaction she was expecting from him.

'What do you want from me Mercedes? The holding hands in the choir room, the non-couples counseling only to see you walk right back in Shane's arms. I can't do this anymore, I will not be your guy on the side I want it all Mercedes or nothing at all, I moved back to be with you, you need to make up your mind or I am moving back to Kentucky.

Mercedes eyes glistened with tears as she started, " but.. Sam…"

Sam answered back, " Ball is in your court Mercedes" before walking off leaving her to stand alone at his locker.

(Transitions to Sam singing in the choir room – his eyes never leaving Mercedes)

_I know when he's been on your mind  
That distant look is in your eyes  
I thought with time you'd realize it's over, over_

It's not the way I choose to live  
And somethin' somewhere's gotta give  
A share in this relationship gets older, older

You know I'd fight for you but  
How could I fight someone who isn't even there  
I've had the rest of you now  
I want the best of you, I don't care if that's not fair

Cause I want it all  
Or nothing at all  
There's nowhere left to fall  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
Is it all?  
Or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends  
With a simple telephone call?  
You leave me here with nothing at all

Cause you and I  
Could lose it all if you've got no more room  
Nowhere inside for me in your life

Is it all?  
Or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends  
With a simple telephone call?  
You leave me here with nothing at all  
Or nothing at all  
There's nowhere left to fall  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never

Is it all?  
Or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends  
With a simple telephone call?  
You leave me here with nothing at all

(The song ends as tears glisten in both Sam and Mercedes' eyes and Mercedes leaves the choir room in tears , leaving Sam to stand alone in his sorrow, praying he hasn't lost her forever)


	7. Sad but Sweet

Mercedes: Sam I think we need to talk about what happens when I leave for LA

Sam: What about it? I will miss you every single day but we have been through hell and back, if anyone can manage it its us.

Mercedes: Maybe we should break up, I don't want to hold you back your senior year, not after all the happiness you have brought me my senior year.

Sam: NO! Mercedes I just got you back and I am not loosing you again. I was stupid enough to let it happen once and I'm never leaving you again. Babe nothing will make me happier then knowing that I will be right there with you in LA after this year.

Mercedes: Sam your not stupid, its just.. I will miss you so much

Sam: (Grabbing either side of her face) You have no idea baby, but I have something for you to remember me by (pulls out a jewlery box)

Mercedes: (Gasps) Sam is that what I think it is?

Sam: What? (looks at the box) Oh, no you think that i'd propose to you like this? You know I did come up with Mr. Shues proposal and yours is gonna be even bigger (wiggles eyebrows at her)

Mercedes: You are Crazy Sam Evans

Sam: Crazy about you and you know you love it! Open it already!

Mercedes: (Blushing Opens the box to reveal a necklace with a large shaped pendant) Oh My God Sam its beautiful

Sam: I just wanted you to know that my heart belongs to you and you alone and no matter how far apart we are its yours.

Mercedes: (slowly puts the necklace down grabbing onto either side of his face) I love you so much

Sam (grinning) I love you too

They kiss

END SCENE


	8. Chasing Pavements

**this seemed appropriate given how blahhhh that version of chasing pavements is...**

**I can imagine Chord and Amber laughing about it together...**

Chord: I can't believe they made us sing Adele with out you Ms. Pretty

Amber: haha typical, the suck the soul out of everything

Chord: (Laughing) we are a bunch of soul-less zombies without you Amber

Amber: Your such a dork...

Chord: Yes but I'm your dork, is it thanksgiving already? I need you back on set...

Amber: Who says we wait til thanksgiving, how about you come over so we can practice our non-existent Samcedes kisses now

Chord: Be right there, my lips or going on top this time Amber (haha)

Amber: haha you will never let me live down that interview will you

Chord: Well you did say kissing me was your favorite part about Samcedes

Amber: ...

Chord: ( in his Sexy Sam Voice) thats what I thought... be right there

Amber: okay Chordy ( hangs up)

(Amber Sings to herself While she waits)

_I've made up my mind,_  
_Don't need to think it over_  
_If I'm wrong, I am right_  
_Don't need to look no further,_  
_This ain't lust_  
_I know this is love_

_But, if I tell the world_  
_I'll never say enough_  
_'cause it was not said to you_  
_And that's exactly what I need to do_  
_If I end up with you_


	9. Mercedes Necklace

**Mercedes Inner Monologue based on her Necklace**

Never forget the place you come from or the people who helped you achieve your dreams right? Believe it or not I could not have done this without Sam's help. Him posting that video on youtube not only helped me get recognized but it helped me build the confident to go after my dream wholeheartedly. So I wear this necklace as a tribute to him and going after my dreams.

Sam will always have the key to my heart and I don't know what the future will bring for us. But I have faith that we will find a way back to each other one day. He was so monumental in helping me achieve my dream I do not dare hold him back from his during his senior year. Regardless the necklace brings me back to simpler summer nights and the boy who will always have my heart.

_(Cue Summer Night instrumental)._


	10. Sweet Tooth For Cedes

After weeks of complaining of a toothache, Mercedes finally suggested that Sam pay her father a visit at his dentist's office. It took Mr. Jones assistant only a few minutes to find the reason for Sam's toothache, a cavity on his back molar that would need to be filled. Sam was terrified at the thought of Mr. Jones anywhere near his mouth but knew that his toothache would only continue to worsen unless he had this filling taken care of. He scheduled the appointment for a week later and returned to the waiting area where Mercedes was waiting for him.

A week later he walked into the dentist's office hand in hand with Mercedes, stopping briefly to wipe his sweaty palm on his jeans before taking her hand again. 'You okay baby?' Mercedes asked looking into his eyes with concern. He looked terrified and had paled significantly since entering the office. ' Are we sure this is a good idea Cedes? I mean he is your father, and what if he found out that I deflowered his daughter and takes it out on my mouth' Sam responded back rambling nervously. Mercedes eyes widened before she rolled her eyes at her silly boyfriend, " Babe, shhh keep it down we ARE in his office, it will be okay, I promise" she said patting his back reassuringly while they waited.

'Sam Evans?' called the dental hygienist when it was Sam's turn to see the dentist. Sam got up nervously and made his way to what he knew would be his doom. Mercedes stood with him, squeezing his hand and kissing his cheek before whispering in his ear, Good luck baby, I love you." Sam calmed slightly at these words, whispering back, " I love you too" before following the hygienist to the back where Mr. Jones was waiting for him.

'Sam, how is it going" said Mr. Jones patting Sam on the back with a little more force than necessary. " Um.. I .. I'm okay Mr. Jones" Sam stumbled as he sat into the dentist chair. "Are you nervous boy?" said Mr. Jones said grinning widely and him with his perfectly white teeth. "Because you should be" he continued raising his eyebrows at Sam. Sam instantly paled and gave Mr. Jones a look of horror. Mr. Jones started to laugh hysterically, " You. Should. Have. Seen. Your. Face" he said in between laughs. "I'm kidding Sam, this is pretty routine, you will be out of here in no time" he said patting his back before lowering his chair to begin the procedure later.

About an hour later, Sam made his way to the waiting area where Mercedes was anxiously awaiting his return. He made his way to her smiling and pulled her into a hug. "How was it", she said taking his face in her hands to examine it for any visible injuries. She didn't put it past her father to frighten Sam with his dental tools though she didn't want to scare Sam any more then he was already. " It was okay, I can't feel my lips" he said grinning an even more lopsided grin as usual. Mercedes laughed hysterically at Sam as his numbed lips affected his speech causing him to slur his words together and have a lisp. " I'd say that's your best impression yet baby, let me guess Donald Duck?" Sam chucked to himself before pouting his numbed lips at Mercedes. Still having a hold of his head, Mercedes pulled Sam's pouted lips towards her and gave him a gentle kiss on his lip. A tingle went through Sam's lips despite them still being fairly numb. He grinned at her saying, " and just like that the feeling is back, your lips are magic babe"

" You know," Sam started again, "Mr. Jones told me to lay of the sweets but you know how much I love my chocolate. " Mercedes chuckled saying, " And you know how I love my white chocolate "She grinned at him widely before taking his hand and beginning to walk towards the exit.


	11. He Won't Go

**Mercedes POV**

Sam…  
Mercedes stared blankly at Santana lost in her thoughts. "Earth to Cedes" snapped Santana. "Did you hear what I said, Trouty Mouth is back" Mercedes stared back at her, only able to say 'oh' trying hard to hid the emotions she was feeling. Was he really back? Memories flooded her mind of what had been their perfect summer together, and of that Trouty mouth of his and how much she loved it on hers. Mercedes blushed at this thought remembering Shane. Yes Shane was her BOYFRIEND…Mercedes heart sunk, but instantly her diva like reflexes kicked in and replied to Santana cooly, "they are gonna need alot more then Trouty to beat us at regionals that's for sure" Trying hard to suppress her smile at the mention of his nickname. 'Damn Straight' chuckled Santana grabbing Mercedes into a hug. She squeezed her a little tighter then necessary as she had a feeling that things were gonna get messy for her friend . Mercedes cautiously agreed togo along with Santana to greet him thinking to herself, ' I might as well get this over with'

Mercedes stood cautiously at the entrance of choir room as Santana entered. The glee room was buzzing with excitement on the big news of Sam's return. As Santana, welcomed back Sam in true Santana fashion with a string of insults, Mercedes stomach did a 360 when she saw him standing there, gorgeous as ever. 'how can he still manage to do this to my heart after he broke it' she thought sadly. Her wide eyes were brimmed with tears as she stared at Sam as he hugged Santana. That's when he looked at her, his bright green eyes full of longing. After hugging Santana, he took a step towards her with his signature lopsided grin saying, 'Cedes..'  
A single tear fell from Mercedes as she whispered, "Sammy" before bolting from the choir room door toward the auditorium. She was so over come with emotion, she knew that the only way for her to express the way she was feeling was through song, and she knew the perfect one…

—-

**Sams POV**

God had he missed this, being surrounded by his friend, hell even Santana's insults brought a smile to his face as he knew they were coming from a place of love. He grinned at Santana leaning in to give her a hug when he saw her, Mercedes Jones. She was even more beautiful then he remembered and she was staring at him in Shock. He stared back at her remembering their perfect summer and wanting nothing more then being able to pick up where they left off. He smiled at her as she was looking at him like she didn't believe what she was seeing, stepping towards her he called out to her before he noticed the tears in her eyes. He heard her whisper Sammy…before running out of sight. Sam frowned as this was not the reaction he was hoping for. He sighed remembering how much it hurt her when he left, 'damn it' he swore under his breath. He had to fix this, he had to get his Cedes back. He racked his brain thinking of where she could be and smiled when he realized, she was in the auditorium.

**Mercedes POV**

Panting and out of breath, Mercedes sat on the edge of the stage catching her breath before she approached the mic. Her head was swimming with emotion and her eyes were red from the tears she shed but she cleared her throat and begin to sing:

_'some say I'll be better without you_  
_But they don't know you like I do, _  
_Or at least the sides I thought I knew, _  
_I can't bear this time_  
_It drags on as I lose my mind_  
_Reminded by the things I find like the clothes you've left behind_  
_Wake me up, wake me up when all is done…_

Sam entered through the back stage entrance of the auditorium and he heard her voice. It never stopped giving him chills. He recognized the sing instantly. Adele was Mercedes favorite artist and they listened to the album countless times over the summer, Mercedes loved to sing it to him on their car drives. His heart fluttered at the memory. He approach the edge of the stage and watched her perform.

_Will he, will he still remember me? _  
_Will be still love me even when he's free? _  
_Or will he go back the place where he will choose the poison over me?_  
_When we spoke yesterday, _  
_He said to hold my breath and sit and wait_  
_Il be home so soon don't be late,_

At these lines, Sam noticed that she was crying her face glistened from the auditorium lights. His heart ached for her, he wanted nothing more then to wrap her in his arms. He knew what he had to do. He stepped forward towards Mercedes singing

_'he won't go, _  
_He can't do this on his own_  
_If this ain't love then what is? _  
_He's willing to take the risk_  
_So he won't go _  
_he can't do this on his own _  
_If this ain't love then what is?_  
_I'm willing to take the risk.._'

Started by his voice, Mercedes turned toward Sam seeing the intensity in his eyes as he sang to her holding back tears of his own. He grabbed her hand and she did not resist feeling the spark  
Of electricity as their skins made contact. She sang back to him:

_'cause he won't go_  
_He can't do this on his own,_  
_If this ain't love then what is?_

They sang together:

_"we're willing to take the risk"_

They embraced in a fit of tears as Sam whispered in her ear, I love you Cedes, I know I hurt you when I left but I want nothing more then to be with you. A stunned Mercedes stared back, this is the first time he told her those 3 words, she whispered back to him…it was always you who had my heart, I love you too.

Song: He Won't Go- Adele


	12. Baseball Cap Halos

**Based on Amber's Performance of Halo at Zanibar last night, now shipping Amber in Baseball caps.. LOL**

After a fun weekend at Amber's place, Chord seemed to have misplaced his favorite baseball cap. He searched everywhere for it but could not find it anywhere. He shot a quick text to Amber to see if she had it:

_' Hey Ms. Pretty did I leave my bball cap at your place? I can't find it anywhere :/'_

A few minutes later she texted him back saying:

_'Hey babe no I don't have it, and you looked so sexy in it too ;)'_

Chord smirked remembering all the fun they had this weekend.

_'Okay I guess I will have to get another one'_

Amber responded.

_'I'm performing tonight at Zanibar want to come?'_

Chord replied

'I'd never miss a chance to see you shine, I will be there!'

A few hours later Chord made his way to Zanibar, he was running late and made in just in time to catch Amber getting ready perform, she was wearing his favorite hat. He smirked at her saying, " Didn't leave it at your place huh he said" playfully pulling the cap over her eyes. 'What you don't like new look' she said pouting at him. Chord pulled her pouted lips towards him kissing her gently. ' No I love it, I am just going to have to have to find a new favorite hat, it looks much better on you anyways". Amber grinned at him and kissed him back and whispered in his ear, "this song is for you babe, I like you without the hat anyways, lets me see your halo" before making her way to the stage.

Amber started singing 'Halo' by Beyonce and Chord whispered to himself, that's where your wrong Ms. Pretty, you're the angel not me.


	13. Think Pink

Mercedes arrived home after a long day at work surprised to see Sam's Car in the driveway. She was not expecting him she made her way inside and after checking in the kitchen for him she made her way to her room.

Sam was waiting for her there in the craziest get-up she had ever seen. He was dressed in all pink, adorned in her hot pink feather boa and headband. She stared at him with her mouth open before laughing hysterically saying, "What the hell are you doing Sam?"

Sam shot her his signature lopsided grin and dramatically tossed the feather over his shoulder before saying, " I got bored waiting for you ." What you don't like my new look? " he said pouting at her.

Mercedes made her way to him still holding her sides from her laughter. She said " Luck for you Pink is your color" before tugging at the boa and pulling him in for a kiss.


	14. Dance Reunion

**Based on Photos released of Mercedes and Sam Dancing by each other in 'Hand Jive'**

Cedes, how do we do that dance move again? Sam asked frustrated that he was not able to get it down.

It's like this Sammy, she demonstrates before turning around to watch him try it. Sam watched Mercedes carefully, she was positively glowing, she was always beautiful in his eyes LA was certainly good to her. When she turned around to watch im he tried to show off throwing in a few body rolls after executes the move perfectly. Mercedes giggles at him, he was still her same ole crazy Sam that she loved. Jokingly she pokes him in his exposed belly that is showing as his arms are still raised from the last dance move. Sam shivers at her touch, she definitely still has what it takes to make his knees go weak with a single touch. He lowers his arms looks down at her with a sad smile. I think I got it now, I've missed you Cedes.

Mercedes too felt the sparks that ran through her body as she touched him and reluctantly pulled her hand away and gazed into his eyes, missed you too Sammy.


	15. Cancer Scare

**I had a request to do some rileystreet, was kinda lost until iadorejackee suggested this. Its not as fluffy as alot of my other pieces. Please review and let me know what you think**

A week before Amber left for her world tour, her and her boyfriend of 2 years Chord got some terrible news. Amber stared down at the medical report in her hands in shock, her hands trembled as she felt a larger hand engulf hers. 'What does it say babe?' Chord asked looking into her eyes with fear. Amber swallowed hard before whispering in return, " Cancer".

Chord had not been feeling well for the past few weeks and finally after much persuasion from Amber he went to have some blood work done. Never in his mind could he imagine this, he had cancer. His swimming thoughts were interrupted by the sobbing of his girlfriend Amber, he quickly took a hold of her in his arms. For the past 2 years after Glee was cancelled the two where inseparable, Amber was his rock, and Chord was so thankful to have her in her life. His thoughts shifted to the 2 carat diamond ring he had hiding in his sock drawer. He had planned on surprising her last tour date in their hometown Ohio and proposing to her on stage, but now.. who knew if he had that much time.

Amber and Chord stayed in each others arms until Amber whispered, " I'm not going, I'm staying with you." Chord responded back, " Baby this is your dream I can't ask you to do that for me, you can't hold back your dreams for me, the doctors have caught it early enough that I can go into remission after a few chemo treatments." "You don't get it do you Chordy, Amber said grabbing hold of his face, my dreams are nothing without me being able to share them with you, Nothing she said sobbing. Chord kissed her softly and said and mine is nothing without you Ambie.

We will get through this together.

**3 months later**

The doctors had luckily caught onto the cancer early enough to get rid of it with just a few months of chemotherapy. The chemo caused all of Chord's hair to fall out however it was slowly growing back. Amber and Chord where going out to celebrate the end of his Chemotherapy treatments , or so she thought. Chord had a surprise up his sleeve. He told her they need to make a small pit stop and she was very shocked to see him pull onto the old glee set. ' Where are we going Chordy?' she questioned. ' It's a surprise' Chord said nervously. They exited Chord's truck and walked to where their old trailers use to be. Chord took hold of her hand and looked at her saying, it was 6 years ago here that I met the love of my life I know we had a scare baby but, I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you, will you do the honor of being my wife. Chord dropped to one knee and pulled out the ring out of his pocket. ' Yes, yes, yes" Amber replied excitingly pulling him off the ground out in for a kiss.

'SURPRISE!' in entered all of their glee castmates. Chord had let them all in on his intentions to propose to Amber and they wanted nothing more then to be a part of it. " I'd like to think I am responsible for this" said Lea to which the rest of the cast groaned " shutup Lea"


	16. My Girls-A Bday Present for Mozha

Mercedes stood trembling from excitement at the airport terminal. 6 long months has she waited for this moment, to be reunited with the love of her life, and father to her soon to be child. The past 6 months alone while Sam served his country in Iraq had not been the easiest for her. They only found out about her pregnancy right before Sam was deployed and he had made a vow to Mercedes to back home for the birth of their first child. Normally not a very emotional person, the pregnancy hormones combined with Sam's absence paid a toll on her as she caught herself crying over everything from spilled milk to no longer being able to see her toes over her pregnant belly. But it didn't matter anymore, her Sammy was coming home to her and their baby and they could be a family. Lost in her thoughts, Mercedes waddled her way to the front of the crowd taking care to shield belly and the precious cargo that it held inside of it. Once she reached the front of the crowd she reached into her purse for a sign she had made earlier that read "Daddy Evans". Mercedes held the sign against her belly and waited...

Meanwhile, on the plane Sam was literally bouncing on his seat from excitement to see his wife face to face for the first time in six month. Guilt surged through him everytime Mercedes got emotional during their Skype calls. Normally such a strong person it scared him to see her in such a fragile state. He had even went as far as enlist in the help of Kurt to keep tabs on her. Kurt did so gladly and ensured Sam that it was only the pregnancy hormones. He saw here stomach grow through their many Skype calls and he longed to hold her in his arms. He nervously ran his fingers though his now short cropped hair as the plan landed in Ohio.

He exited the plane squinting at how bright it was outside. He searched the crowd for her when his eyes stopped at a pink and purple sign that read 'Daddy Evans', that sign was definitely Mercedes sign. He looked up to was holding the sign and he saw her. She literally look his breath away. She was always beautiful to him but he pregnancy only seemed to enhance what to was already perfection, she was glowing. She had not yet spotted him when he first saw her and she continued to skim the arrivals for him until there eyes met. A jolt of electricity ran through him as her brown doe eyes met his jade ones.

'Mercy' he whispered as he mad his way to her pulling her into his arms. 'Sammy' Mercedes whispered in return dropping her sign and wrapping her short arms around him tightly and sobbing into his chest.

Unfamiliar with her new body and scared that he might be squeezing her too hard he reluctantly let her go and grabbed hold of her face. He used his thumbs to wipe away the tears that were in her eyes saying, 'don't cry baby I'm home". He stared into her eyes before lower his head and capturing her lips with his own. This kiss was slow and passionate, only only ending when they both needed air and Sam felt a slight kick against his torso that was rubbing against Mercedes stomach.

'Was that.." Sam said in amazement as put both his hands over Mercedes belly and felt another kick. "She knows her daddy's voice" Mercedes said with a grin placing her smaller hands on top of Sam's and guiding them as the baby moved. "Wait a minute...SHE? It's a girl?" Sam said starring down at her belly in amazement that it held their daughter. "I found out yesterday, I was going to surprise you" Mercedes said shyly unzipping her purple hoodie that belonged to Sam to reveal a a shirt that read "IT'S A GIRL". Do you like it Mercedes said staring into Sam's wide eyes.

Sam grinned widely, " I love it, so happy I'm back home to my girls". He leaned down to kiss Mercedes belly before placing one more chaste kiss on Mercedes lips. He grabbed hold of her hand and began leading her to their car.

They walked a while in quiet content until Mercedes broke the silence, " you know Sammy, I have another surprise for you too" she looked up at him winking. Sam grinned widely at his wife, "what is it baby?" Mercedes pulled her husband down, whispering in his ear, " lets just say these pregnancy hormones don't just make me emotion they make me horny as hell" Sam looked at her with wide eyes of anticipation and grinned his signature lopsided grin as she blew him a kiss before sauntering over to their car. Oh yea it was good to be home.


	17. Carrot Juice

Mercedes had not been able to eat all day. She had been sick all week and it was affecting her appetite. She lay in bed miserable and cranky waiting for Sam to return from the grocery store. He was worried about her not eating and was determined to find her something she could eat.

Meanwhile Sam was frantically pacing the aisles, placing whatever could find into his shopping cart. 5 years into their marriage he was pretty familiar with all of Mercedes favorites. He was making his way to the checkout when he saw a display for Carrot Juice that mentioned all the health benefits of drinking it. Sam stopped to look at the display before placing a bottle of the Juice into his cart. Maybe the juice could help her feel better he thought.

20 minutes later, Sam arrived to their home and placed the groceries in the kitchen before going to check on Mercedes. He tip-toed into their bedroom only to find her laying in bed staring at the ceiling. 'Hey babe, how are you feeling' he whispered as he made his way to the bed and placed his large hands over her forehead to check her temperature, she still had a fever. 'Horrible' she responded back pouting up at her husband. He eyed his wife with worry before leaning down to peck her pouted lips. :"Well, Doctor Evans brought you some stuff that will help you feel better" he said grinning at her. Mercedes grinned back weakly, asking 'oh really what is it?' 'It's a surprise, be right back babe' Sam said as he got up and made his way out of the room.

Several minutes later Sam returned to the room with a mug for Mercedes. Mercedes eagerly anticipated whatever treat Sam had in store for her, he spoiled her, especially when she was sick. Mercedes frowned as Sam handed her the mug, " What is this she said sniffing at the juice" with curiosity. ' It's carrot juice' Sam said proudly. Mercedes frowned, 'CARROT JUICE, I DON'T WANT ANY DAMN CARROT JUICE' she yelled. Her sickness had made her irritable and she was taking it out on Sam. 'I.. I'm sorry' Sam whispered staring at the ground as his face started to turn red. He silently, took the cup from Mercedes and exited the room without another word.

As soon as he left, Mercedes felt terrible, she knew he was only trying to help her feel better. Sighing, she got out of bed and made her way to her closet, she had to make this right. A few moments later she excited her bedroom sporting bunny ears she had worn for last year's Halloween in her hand she held a carrot she had snuck out of the kitchen. She quietly made her way through the house in search of Sam and she found him sulking on their living room couch. She made her way to him getting his attention by yelling out, ' What's up doc" holding the carrot in her hand and taking a bite.

Sam did a double take before chuckling to himself and making his way to his wife enveloping her into his arms. ' I'm sorry baby, I should have known better I know you hate carrots". Mercedes wrapped her arms around him, responding, ' no I 'm sorry for snapping, I know you were only trying to help, I guess having no food in me was making me cranky'. 'Forgive me?' she whispered as she nuzzled her face into his chest. Sam lifted her into his arms with ease and brought her to lay on the couch with him, 'of course baby' he said nuzzling his nose against hers. ' But I do have one more surprise for you'. Mercedes scrunched her nose at him, ' Please tell me its not more carrots' she said with a grin. 'Not even close' Sam said making his way off the couch. He returned hiding something behind his back, 'Close your eyes Mercy' he said. As he did he placed a small candy bar into her hands. 'Now open them ' he said with a grin. Mercedes looked down at the candy bar and grinned, 'White Chocolate was always my favorite' she said with a wink.


	18. Ain't it funny

Sam was depressed. His short lived 'relationship' with Britney was only as means of a distraction so that he wouldn't miss Mercedes so much. But now Britney back with Santana and Sam was once again all alone. His thoughts were interrupted when Mr. Shue entered the choir room to make an announcement. 'With the success we had last year with it we decided this week will the second annual Latin week!'

Sam groaned, would he really have to relieved being serenaded by Mercedes in Spanish last year. Mr Shue continued, ' But be before we get started we have as special guest who is going to show us how it is done, please welcome diva extraordinary, Ms. Mercedes Jones!' The room erupted with clapter and Sam whipped his face up in astonishment as he saw the love of his life enter the room. She wore a latin inspired red dress with a high slit that hit above the knee. She accessorized her look with black stilettos, a red flower in her hair and red lipstick. Simply put she looked smoking. Sam stared at her in awe while pulled a chair so that it was directly in front of him and began to sing to him.

_It seemed to be like the perfect thing for you and me  
It's so ironic you're what I had pictured you to be  
But there are facts in our lives  
We can never change  
Just tell me that you understand and you feel the same  
This perfect romance that I've created in my mind  
I'd live a thousand lives  
Each one with you right by my side  
But yet we find ourselves in a less than perfect circumstance  
And so it seems like we'll never have the chance _

Mercedes steps out of the chair as the chorus begins and she is joined by her Troubletone sisters Santana and Britney who sing back up and sway with her to the music.

_Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny  
And you can't move on even though you try  
Ain't it strange when your feeling things you shouldn't feel  
Oh, I wish this could be real  
Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life  
And you don't want to face what's wrong or right  
Ain't it strange how fate can play a part  
In the story of your heart_

Sam is in mesmerized by her words and the sway of her hips, does she really mean what she is singing? Before he can even contemplate this though Mercedes steps towards him again singing.

_Sometimes I think that a true love can never be  
I just believe that somehow it wasn't meant for me  
Life can be cruel in a way that I can't explain  
And I don't think that I could face it all again  
I barely know you but somehow I know what you're about_

A deeper love I've found in you  
And I no longer doubt  
You've touched my heart and it altered every plan I've made  
And now I feel that I don't have to be afraid

Mercedes boldly pulls Sam out his chair to dance with her. Sam responds instantly taking hold of her hips and swaying with her to the music while she looks into his eyes and sings to him.

_Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny  
And you can't move on even though you try  
Ain't it strange when your feeling things you shouldn't feel  
Oh, I wish this could be real  
Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life  
And you don't want to face what's wrong or right  
Ain't it strange how fate can play a part  
In the story of your heart_

Mercedes playfully pushed Sam away, as she prepared for a dance solo. Sam watched in awe as her hips swayed with the music, putting his hands in his pockets to keep himself from reaching out to grab her into his arms once more. The glee club erupts in clapter as he finishes her dance solo and pulls Sam back towards her pulling him by his belt loops. Sam quickly takes back control pulling her into his arms and dipping her low to the ground as they sway to the music and she continues to sing.

_I locked away my heart  
But you just set it free  
Emotions I felt  
Held me back from what my life should be  
I pushed you far away  
And yet you stayed with me  
I guess this means  
That you and me were meant to be _

When the song ends Mercedes is still in Sam's arms staring into his eyes. They stare at each other while they catch their breath until Sam says, ' it ain't funny Ms. Jones' in his Southern twang before leaning down to capture her lips with his. She smiles against his lips and thinks to her self, Spanish week is definitely my favorite before wrapping her arms around him and deepening the kiss.


	19. White Chocolate Express

Wrote this one for my boo Mozha! Fluffy Samcedes! I hope you all like it, it has been a while.

"What in the world?" Mercedes thinks out loud, she puts down her curling iron she was using to curl her hair as she hears laughter emit from outside of the bathroom. Sam and Mercedes were finally taking a much earned family vacation to Disney world with their 5 year old son Jalen. After Jalen's birth both of their careers picked up making it difficult to plan any family trips but Sam and Mercedes had finally been able align their busy schedules to the vacation. Mercedes had left an excited Jalen who was waiting not so patiently with his father in their hotel room while Mercedes got ready. Mercedes finished her hair before cautiously exiting the bathroom into the hotel room that was still bursting with laugher.

She walked into quite a scene as she saw Sam sprawled onto the floor with Jalen on his back as he did push-ups. Jalen, greatly amused by his fathers choice of piggie back ride was giggling uncontrollably. "98, 99, 100" Sam said counting his reps before putting him down. Mercedes smiled raising any eyebrow at him as he gets up. Sam smirks at her explaining, "He was getting restless waiting and I needed a workout" he said patting his rock solid abs. " I think he will agree it was better then ride at Disney land, so tell me Mrs Evans you want to go for a ride?" Mercedes blushed "like you need a work out, you tease" she said with a laugh. " I can ride the White Chocolate Express a little later babe, lets take Jalen to meet Mikey"' she said with a wink. Sam fake pouted mumbling under his breath "damn mouse has nothing on me..." taking Mercedes and Jalen's hands as they leave the hotel. "I don't know" Mercedes said teasing Sam as she pulls Mikey ears out of her purse putting them on. "Who is the tease now women" Sam said grinning turning his attention back to Jalen.


End file.
